


Ad'ika

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: On a small mission to Mandalore, Rex and Ahsoka stumble upon something quite small with a rather large impact on them.





	Ad'ika

_**AD’IKA** _

Word Count: 2,083

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

“I’ve never been this far into Mandalore … or rather this _deep_ into Mandalore?” Rex wondered to his General, wearing a playful expression.

“This will make the fifth trip for me,” Ahsoka goaded and looked over to him, “I would’ve thought that you’d been here before, being Mandalorian and all.”

He nodded, “You would, yes, but no. I’ve only ever seen the surface and the docking bay once in all the time I spent serving under Skywalker.”

“Ah,” Ahsoka nodded along.

The newly appointed General and her Commander walked along the paths of the peaceful planet that was trying. He’d wanted to see it for what it was, and he blended in nicely. Blonde and well-built and not bad on the eyes. The mission only called for the two of them, since it was not imperatively and militarily involved at the moment. It was meant of them to speak with the remainder of Death Watch that had not affiliated themselves with Maul. Bo-Katan would meet them soon, but they had time to kill before they needed to head to Concordia, Mandalore’s moon. Rex had all but begged her to go and see the planet for himself, as he’d not yet had the pleasure. Mandalore was beautiful but dangerous. Beautiful but not allowed to be. Much like the man next to her. Much like her herself.

He appeared like any other Mandalorian in their midst; walking the garden-like paths and in no rush. It was a warm day and the General was appreciative she’d not brought along her cloak, but sympathetic for Rex in his armor. The make had been known to trap heat.

“You doing alright in that, Rex?” concern filled her voice, probably suggesting she could buy him something different. Her eyes squinted when regarding the sun and its toll on the man next to her.

He shook his head, “Doing just fine, General, it’s no bother to me this heat.” Rex kept his pace and admired the architecture. It was a more pleasing Coruscant he’d decided.

Ahsoka accepted his response and continued to admire his admiration of his rightful planet. His rightful place. Where she might’ve found him if he’d been born there instead of on Kamino. Where perhaps she’d stumble into him if he weren’t a copy of Jango Fett, but Rex with a last name.

“Ahsoka,” he abruptly halted and knelt to the ground, finding himself pushing past plants.

She felt it before he spoke it and met the ground next to him. A child with tear stained cheeks was abandoned on a ledge of a water fountain. The water was splashing it’s face and obstructing it’s vision. No one was in her midst and the poor child was left in the brush; abandoned by the water.

“It’s a baby… “ he observed and looked her in eyes that were irritated from crying.

Ahsoka swiftly took the child into her arms, “Come on.”

She pushed past the people in crowds. They weren’t even going in the correct flow of “traffic”. His brisk pace gave away his uncomfortable state, “What do we do with it? No one was with her.”

“I’ll figure it out, let’s get to the ship,” Ahsoka rushed, clutching the child into her.

 

* * *

 

When on the ship, Ahsoka handed the young girl to Rex and disappeared into the rear of the shuttle.

The poor man was dumbfounded, leaning away from the infant and letting it cry out. She was loud and snotty and so tiny that it unnerved him.

Wailing, the child prompted Ahsoka to rush from behind him and take her. Tears streaked her face and little blonde wisps of hair stuck to her cheeks. “Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Ahsoka calmed the baby and bounced her knee. She moved the hair from out of her mouth and made petting motions on the back of her head. “Rex, you can’t just dangle her away from you like that,” his General scolded him, “she’s fragile and scared and you weren’t being gentle!”

Ahsoka was shouting at him in a whispered tone so as to not alarm the baby girl. Once asleep, Ahsoka wrapped her in the blanket she’d retrieved from the back and settled her down into the chair beside her. Her small face was swallowed by the blanket and wet lashes weighed heavy on her cheeks.

“We can’t keep her, so where do we take her?” Rex rushed with an unsteady voice.

The togrutan girl looked to him and sighed, “I don’t know, Rex, the last time I dealt with a child this small was when their parents were known about.”

He was so nervous that he began to bounce his leg in anticipation, practically coming out of his seat. His hands rubbed his face and he clasped them together, wondering how Ahsoka could be so still and calm. The silence disturbed him. It felt as if they’d done nothing but sat there next to the unknown infant.

The baby awoke with wet lashes and bright blue eyes. Ahsoka smiled at her happily, “Hey, good morning!” Rex was taken aback by the high pitched tone Ahsoka had adopted. “You’re such a pretty girl, huh?” she laughed and scrunched her nose. The baby giggled at the young General and clapped her tiny hands. Her smile showed she hadn’t any teeth; spluttering in happiness. In the grey atmosphere of the ship, his General had managed to be the sunshine.

Rex was appalled at the bipolar behavior of the child across from him. The thing was just crying it’s eyes out and was now the happiest being in the galaxy. Ahsoka continued to entertain the girl, tickling her and making it laugh even harder. She held the baby up to rest it’s feet on her lap and began a game with her. The baby’s playful hands began to grab Ahsoka’s face, and finally settled on her montrals. The child lit up with fascination at the alien anatomy she didn’t have. Her gums found themselves on the blue points and coated the montrals in her mess. He watched this foreign event play out; watching Ahsoka with this little girl. _They could have that._

“Do you want to try and hold her again,” Ahsoka sounded, while having herself slobbered on.

The Commander laughed at her state, “I’ll try.”

His form was awful, as he’d never before held a child. Every fiber of his being showed that he was uncomfortable with it, but did so anyway.

“Rex, you’ve got to hold her arms out,” she joked with him, attempting to put him at ease. He complied and the Jedi placed the girl in his arms. Once in his hold, Ahsoka shifted behind him, “Move one arm up under her.” She guided the limb to support her weight. Rex allowed her to do so as she moved his arms so that they’d fit a baby. Her hands touching him gave him a sensation he knew he shouldn’t have acknowledged. He allowed her to continue to show him how to hold her and was disappointed when she was finished.

“You’ve got it, Rexster,” she congratulated him. The tiny Mandalorian girl was sleeping in his arms, relishing in the warmth of the person.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, proud of himself, and grinned. Even with the weight of a baby in his arms, the only thing he could comprehend was the ghost of his General’s touch on his skin. He rocked the child, but overall kept a still motion. Ahsoka smiled at the two and started the ship toward the exiled moon, wiping the slobber from her montrals. He’d never been more scared of dropping anything in his life.

 

* * *

 

The Mandalorian girl was so warm and so little. Her little hands were dwarfed by his own. Her face fit in the palm of his hand. Her pink covered foot was smaller than an of the clones’ feet in the growth room ever were. She must’ve been what the galaxy termed _premature_. Now that he thought of it, it was quite funny that Ahsoka was talking to her in basic when she was probably learning Mando’a first. He rocked the sleepy child and whispered, “Ad’ika.”

She gripped his middle finger and her cheeks lifted in contentment, then fell again as she fell back asleep. She liked him; he’d redeemed himself.

“Alright, Rex,” Ahsoka announced from the front of the ship. Rex had payed no attention to the surrounding area; not realizing they’d made it to Concordia. “You’ll either have to wait here with her or bring her along.”

He stood slowly as to not wake the girl, “I’m coming.”

The shuttle door descended and Bo-Katan was waiting at the rendezvous without her helmet. The rest of the Death Watch members remained helmeted and erect. They couldn’t be blamed for their defensiveness, considering what they’d been through. Maul had also taken to trying to find them; making Concordia a dangerous place to choose for a rendezvous, much less remain. They’d been basing at the opposite end of the planet, fending at most. Ahsoka knew that the Republic was sending them supplies through her. They wanted a secret alliance with the group they’d once sought to disband.

For the most part, Rex had disregarded the conversation between Bo and Ahsoka, until she put him on the spot.

The Duchess’s sister spoke, “The Jedi Council not know about this?”

Her comment was unnoticed until Ahsoka snapped to and asked her, “What do you mean?” At this point in time, Rex diverted his attention from the baby and to situation at hand.

Bo motioned toward the child in the Commander’s arms and repeated, “Does the Jedi Council not know of your child?” Ahsoka was choking on her words and looking at Rex for a rescue. He was equally as perplexed. “Last I heard, neither Jedi nor clones were permitted to … have relations,” she hinted.

Ahsoka shook her head and made a noise of protest, “She isn’t ours, we found her abandoned on Mandalore.”

The explanation seemed to be enough for Bo, “She looks like the both of you; eyes and hair I mean.”

 

* * *

 

With the baby in Rex’s left arm, his right helped Ahsoka to push out the supply crates. Death Watch helped them wrangle the plentiful amount of crates and relieved Rex of his multitasking.

The lift had been shut and Ahsoka watched Rex watch the baby. Her tanned arms crossed themselves, “I guess she does kinda look like us. Ya know, despite the obvious lack of well…,“ She had motioned towards her lekku and montrals.

Rex flashed her his teeth and looked back down to the girl’s face he’d begun to memorize, “Yeah, she does.”

Ahsoka remained in the admirable stance and waited, “She doesn’t have any parents.” He gave a “hm” sound in response and Ahsoka proceeded, “She’s not strong with the force, but her connection with you is rather noteworthy.”

“No, I can’t raise her Ahsoka. As much as I want to _keep_ her, I’m a soldier and duty comes before family,” he fought himself. Frowning, he continued, “But I do want to see to it that she’s taken care of.”

The General donned a frown of her own and nodded, “I’ll make sure of it.”

 

* * *

 

She’d let Rex back off the ship and hand the baby over to Death Watch. There was a mother that Ahsoka knew of who’d lost her child long ago. The woman welcomed the baby with open arms.

When the Commander returned, he wore a bittersweet expression, “She’ll be kept safe.”

Ahsoka jumped to him and embraced the man, “It was the right thing to do, Rex.”

He held onto her for a bit longer than what was appropriate and sighed. The two of them sat and Ahsoka launched Skywalker’s old ship. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see much of Mandalore. We can go back sometime and finish,” Ahsoka suggested.

“All there was to see on Mandalore, I saw in that little girl,” Rex replied. She nodded in understanding and the man kept on, “Do you think that’s what our child will look like?”

Ahsoka smiled at her Commander, “Maybe she’ll have montrals.” He laughed and she continued, “You said something earlier in Mando’a, what did it mean?”

A smile hinted at his lips and his chin scar stretched, “Ad’ika.” He assumed his seat next to her as hyperspace peeled back in front of them; the grin never giving.


End file.
